Give Love on Christmas Day
by Renaki
Summary: When Guilmon discovers his feelings for Renamon during Christmastime, he finds a gift to show her, but will the feeling be mutual? Just in Time for Christmas! RenaGuil, slight Rukato Please r&r! I'm desprate for reviews!


Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own digimon

The Christmas season finally arrived. Tokyo was now under a picturesque blanket of white. Everything was perfect except…

-

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Takato Matsuki and his partner Guilmon were speeding through the streets of West Shinjuku with presents in hand. They were on their way to Rika's Christmas party and well…you know the rest.

"Oh man, Rika's gonna kill me for this! Why'd you have to go looking for a gift at the last minute, anyway?"

"I couldn't help it; it all happened so fast, Takato." Guilmon argued.

'It did happen fast…'

-Flashback-

_Two days ago. The snow was falling; Guilmon was feeling quite content as he was casually walking through the park…then a beautiful singing voice reached his ears._

"_Huh?" He looked up, twitching his ears in every direction. When he finally recognized the voice, his heart beat faster than ever. "Renamon…" __Sure enough, she was sitting on a streetlight directly above him, the moonlight now casting down on her._

_He instantly recognized the song she was singing. It was Silent Night, a Christmas song Takato had recently taught him. He listened attentively to the vixen's song._

"_Kiyoshi ko no yoru_

_Hoshi wa hikari_

_Sukui no miko wa _

_Mihaha no mune ni_

_Nemuritamou yume yasuku…"_

-

_Renamon stopped once she heard clapping. She looked down and almost jumped when she Guilmon standing below her._

"_G-Guilmon! What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, trying not to stutter._

_Guilmon blushed. "Well, I was just passing through, when I heard you singing."_

_Renamon could feel sweat across her brow. She blushed. 'Damnit; I must've been singing too loud!' _

"_You…you heard me…?"_

_He nodded, making her blush even harder._

"_I-I liked your singing, Renamon…it was beautiful." He continued, nervously looking down at the ground._

"_Th-thank you…" Renamon was especially thankful since her fur was hiding her blush; her face must have been a pure crimson by then. She placed her hand onto her heart; it was beating a thousand miles an hour._

'_What…what's wrong with me? I've never acted this way towards Guilmon before…' she mentally slapped herself. 'Well, it's obvious, since he's never heard you singing before!'_

_Guilmon noticed she wasn't speaking. "What's the matter, Renamon? Is something wrong?"_

_She stood atop the streetlight. "No…I have to go…"_

_His ears drooped as he watched her leave. "What'd I do?" Guilmon placed his hand near his heart. It was still beating fast. "Why am I feeling this way?" Then he got an idea. He'd ask Takato! He knew everything!_

_Later…_

_Guilmon had explained everything to Takato, who couldn't believe it._

"_Guilmon…I think you're in love with her…"_

_Guilmon cocked his head. "Huh? What's love, Takato? Is it something you eat?"_

_He chuckled to himself. "No, boy. It's…how can I put this..? It's sort of the way I felt towards Jeri after we defeated the D-Reaper…" He continued sadly. "…and the way she feels towards Henry now…"_

"_Oh." Guilmon paused. "Do you think Renamon feels the same way?" he asked, blushing._

"_I dunno, boy. But there is a way to find out…"_

_-End flashback-_

-Change in POV-

(Present day. In Rika's room.)

"You're what..?" Rika asked after Renamon explained the situation.

"I think…I'm in love with him…" she stated, her tail nervously twitching. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No…"

Renamon looked up and was surprised to see Rika smirking.

"I just thought I'd never see the day…"

"What? You mean…you're alright with this?" That'd thrown Renamon completely off. She thought Rika would start pointing out the bad things about her relationship with him.

"Of course. In fact, I think it's good that you've found someone."

Renamon was relieved to hear this. Then a sudden thought came in her head. "Rika…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think Guilmon feels the same way?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, Renamon. I'm sure he'll show it if he does."

Renamon sighed. She felt as if a great burden had just been lifted off her shoulders.

Just then, Rika's grandmother came through the door. "Rika, your friends are waiting in the livingroom."

"Okay. We're coming, grandma." She said. She and Renamon picked up their gifts for each other and followed her out the door.

-

In the livingroom, the others were just hanging around when Takato and Guilmon entered the livingroom. They had just barely made it when Rika and Renamon entered the other door.

Rika noticed this and said coolly. "Well, fashionably late again, huh Gogglehead?"

Takato placed his presents down. "Well…I uh…have a good reason for that…"

She folded her arms. "I'm listening…"

The others had stopped what they were doing, just to see how Takato was going to get out of this one.

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"Yeah, Chumley. Why _were_ you late?" Kazu smirked.

Takato glared at him, blushing. "Hey! It's not my fault, Okay?!"

The others, except Rika, laughed.

Guilmon noticed Renamon and went over to her. "Renamon?"

"Yes…" She asked hesitantly.

"Can…can I talk to you…outside?" he said nervously.

"Sure."

Renamon left the livingroom; Guilmon picked up a small box and hid it in his tail as he walked out.

-

A few minutes later, they were in Rika's backyard, waiting for what the other had to say. Guilmon finally broke the silence.

"Renamon… about last night…"

She sighed. "Guilmon, I'm sorry for acting that way."

"Huh? What way?"

"When I was singing, I had no idea anyone was listening. For you see…I've never sung in front of anyone before."

Guilmon's eyes widened. "Never?"

Renamon only shook her head.

"Well, I don't know why. I still think it was beautiful, and anyone else who might hear you will think the same." He continued, nervously swinging his feet.

Renamon blushed slightly. "You…really think so?"

Guilmon nodded.

A new confidence shown through Renamon's body after that was said. "Thank you, Guilmon."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

Renamon then noticed the object in his tail. "Guilmon, what's that you're hiding?"

"Oh this…" There was more than a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Well…" he took out the box. "It's a Christmas present…for you…"

She blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"Yeah…"

Renamon slowly picked up the black box. There was no wrapping; though it was delicately tied with a gold ribbon. She gently untied the bow and opened the box…and was left breathless for what was inside. A pendant in shape of the Yin-Yang symbol on her armguards. The pendant looked as if it were made with the purest white and yellow gold and it was attached to a silver chain.

"I…I don't know what to say…" She finally said.

Guilmon stood upon his feet. "I do…"

Renamon looked up as he gently placed a claw upon her shoulder.

"I-I love you…Rena-chan…" he said in a sincere voice.

She gasped. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Then the unthinkable happened. He gently pulled her close and kissed her. After loosing the shock, Renamon accepted. Time seemed to stand still for that moment. After what seemed like hours, they finally broke the kiss, panting heavily; their hearts in perfect sync.

"Guil-chan…thank you…"

Guilmon gave her a gentle smile, placing the pendant around her neck.

Then, he gently nuzzled her. "Merry Christmas, Rena-Chan."

She smiled, nuzzling back.

-

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by their partners.

Rika smiled. "So _that's_ why you were late today."

Takato smiled back. "Yeah. And this, too." He handed her a box similar to what Guilmon had given Renamon.

She gasped. "You didn't…"

"Open it."

She did; a sapphire necklace was inside. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Takato…how'd you…"

Takato said nothing, but kissed her gently on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Rika."

"Merry Christmas, Gogglehead." She said, holding him close.

-

Epilogue

This Christmas held quite a few surprises for the Tamers. Not just the presents, but their feelings toward each other, too. Renamon even brought out the courage to sing during the party, and as Guilmon had predicted, everyone loved her performance.

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this little one-shot. And I hope you have a blessed holiday season.

(Oh, don't forget to R&R!)


End file.
